The Journeys of Adlanna
by Localskier
Summary: This is the story of Adlanna, a tough and silent girl taken under Aragorns wing. A good read full of adventure, sorrow and merriment. This story won't include any slash and will have very little romance. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's characters or his plot line, I'm simply borrowing them for a little while :). And this is my first time writing a FanFic, so please review, I love criticism. Also, just warning you, this chapter is rather sad and has some slightly intense fighting scenes, but the whole story won't be this !**

Chapter one:

_My feet splash around in the cool water, and I giggle delightedly as the minnows flick around my toes and dart under rocks. Momma is seated next to me, humming softly to herself as she washes our clothes in the brook, taking advantage of this hot summer day to do a little laundry. Everything is peaceful and serene in our little clearing, the birds are singing and the suns warm rays caress our backs._

_Suddenly, Momma stops humming and cocks her head to the side, as if listening for something. I stop what I'm doing also, and pull my knees to my ches_t, _for something about what momma is doing has caused a spark of nervousness to ignite inside me. _

_"Momma?" I ask, for at my young age of four I'm not the best at pronunciating long words. Glancing at me, she raises a finger to her lips, then ushers at me to rise. This is when I hear what has caused momma to be acting so strange, something (or things) was crashing through the undergrowth, and was steadily growing closer. Not being able to control myself, a let out a small shriek, scared of what may be coming. Everything instantaneously falls silent after my small outburst. Momma goes frigid, and there is a haunted look in her eyes. This moment of utter and deathly still seemed to go on for hours, yet in reality it only lasted for a split second._

_Then everything dissolves into mayhem. With a huge crash two Orcs hurtle into our sanctuary, lips raised into a snarl, with meaty, disfigured hands clasping rusty swords. Momma's and my screams merge into one, and she yanks my hand as we start sprinting away. Yet momma knows that we can't both survive, and deep down I guess I know, too. Screeching to a halt, she grabs my face desperately, tears streaming down her face. "I love you, Adlanna." She kisses my forehead, then pushes me away. "Run!" She screams at me, but I stay where I am, frozen in this moment. "Run!" She screams once once, her throat words raw with terror. At this I spin around and sprint away, my small feet pounding on the hard dirt, still to shocked to cry. _

_Screams echo through the trees, and I cover my ears, desperately trying to get away, my breathing ragged with fear and immense despair._

With a start I sit up, sweat drenched sheets entangling my limbs. This same nightmare has been plaguing me thirteen years since that horrid summer day, yet something is different this night. My eyes struggle to make out my room in the dim light, but my other senses are still working. The smell of smoke reaches my nose, screams echo in my ears, and that's when I realize something is horribly wrong.

Wide awake now I leap out of bed, pawing around in the dark for my boots and hunting dagger. Yanking on my shoes I strap my knife around my waist and throw open the door to my room, dashing into the main room, only to find it engulfed in fire, with flames licking hungrily at the wooden beams. Skidding to a halt, I run back into my bedroom and search frantically for another exit. Within seconds my eyes land on my window.

Stealing myself, I take a deep breath and leap through the glass, falling in a heap onto the grass outside. Shards crunch underneath me, but I'm in to panicked to notice. Struggling to my feet I asses the turmoil that is playing out around me. The whole village is aflame, and the the few people that were still alive were running about madly, trying in vain to hold off the band of Orcs that had a matter of seconds, these villagers were soon dispatched, too.

With my breath catching in my throat, I sprint in a mad dash towards the woods, hoping to escape the now unoccupied monsters. However, before I can even make it to the first trees my foot catches on something and I go sprawling on my face. Frantically pulling myself to my feet I glance down at what I've tripped on, and I let out a small cry of disgust, for I have tripped on the carcass of a dead Orc. I start to run away once more, until I see the glint of the Orcs grime covered blade. Disentangling the sword from the beasts bloodied maws, I hold the blade tightly and continue my sprint.

Twigs whip past my face, yet still I stumble on, until I begin to hear sounds of pursuit behind me. Spinning around, I decide to face my enemy. My chest heaved, yet my mind was calm knowing that in a state of panic I would never be able to defeat this foe. Grasping the stolen sword in my hands I readied myself for the onslaught that was soon to come, and come it did.

Crashing through the brush, three Orcs charged at me, one of them swinging its sword down and connecting with mine with a loud clash. Kicking its knee with enough force to snap it, I slice through its neck, then swing around to face my next adversary. This one was harder to kill, yet I still managed. However, my sword had become caught in the Orcs heavy leather armor, and while I was struggling furiously to retrieve it the third and final foe came up behind me and brought its blade down in a path that would've landed it directly between my shoulder blades.

This lethal blow would have had me dead in a minute, had it not been for at that very second my sword came free from the leather and I rolled aside. The Orcs blade caught me in the shoulder, biting deep into the flesh. I let out a howl of pain, but still managed to stab the Orc deeply, dispatching of the horrid beast. Even though all three of my enemy's lay slewn, I knew that more would follow, so I struggled to my feet and took off once more into the woods.

I went on running for quite some time, the only sounds being my heavy footsteps and occasional whimper of pain that escaped my lips. Soon the sunlight started to filter through the pines, illuminating the forest floor, and I knew that I would have to take a break. Coming to a stop, I ungracefully fell down in a heap onto the dirt and leaves, wincing in pain as my injured shoulder was jostled upon impact.

As I let myself relax, thoughts flashed into my head of the poor villagers, and a single tear rolled down my cheek. After my mothers death, I had been reluctantly taken in by my uncle's family. Mother had been cast out of by her relatives after her affair with an man who was a Dunedan, a descendant from the Numenor, my father, and she and I had lived on the outskirts of town, looked upon with scorn by all the villagers. I don't have any memory's of this ma , however, as he abandoned mother and I when I was only a babe of two weeks. Her heart was broken, but she stayed strong for me, and together she and I led a happy, albeit short, life together. Even after her passing the villagers dislike of my mother hung heavily on my shoulders, and I made no friends growing up. This loneliness caused me to turn to nature, where I found solitude and peace, taking in the beauty of the forest, and teaching myself how to fend for myself. It was during these many hours of privacy that I earned my skill with my sword, teaching myself this art.

As another tear fell from my eye, I allowed myself to grieve for these peoples deaths, even as rejected as I was by them. Pure exhaustion and loss of blood then took over, and with a sigh, I fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

With a small groan I awaken from a deep sleep, and I go to rub away the last dredges of dreams from my eyes, when an aching pain erupts from my left shoulder. Whimpering, I carefully pull myself into a sitting position and crack open my eyelids. Bright sunlight streams into my eyes, so I take a few moments to adjust and asses where I am.

Abruptly my memories of the fight come rushing back to me, from the fires to the fight, and finally, to my collapse on the forest floor. This recalling of events brings two thoughts to mind; it's morning, and when I went unconscious it was morning, so how long have I been sleeping, and most importantly HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?!

This last introspection has me on my feet in a split second and ready to fight as I survey my surroundings. However, my sore and tired body is not yet ready for this sudden movement, and I sway unsteadily on my feet. A pair of arms in circle my waist to help support me, but naturally, this causes me to flip out. Despite my wavering, I push my attacker of off me, then swing around and kick them squarely in the leg.

However, before I can get much farther into my onslaught, the man, as I have now gleaned to be a man from my interaction with him, grabs my wrist and says in a calm voice,

" Please, my lady, do not be rash. I am here to help you, not to harm you. I found you unconscious on the ground, and brought you back to my camp. We can talk things over, and then you can decide wether or not you want to kill me."

These last words are uttered with a hint of sarcasm clinging to them, yet in my rather frenzied state I don't catch this detail. Trying to compose myself, I take a few deep breaths and examine my... Captor? No. Savior?... No. My... Acquaintance, let's just call him that, shall we.

As I scrutinize this man, I can deduct these three things; he appears to be in his thirties, with scruffy brown hair and kind grey eyes, he is wearing the green cloak of a ranger, and has probably saved my life.

However, no matter what circumstances I met him under, I was still wary of this man.

Hesitantly, I ask " And what is your name?"

The man smiled warmheartedly at me and said " I am known by many names, but you may call me Strider. Now would you mind if I inquired what your name is, my lady?"

" My name is Adlanna," I simply replied.

" Come now, Adlanna, and join me in breakfast. I was just about to eat when you awoke," Strider invited.

Turning away, Strider padded back to his fire, where some dried fruit, meat and bread were laid out. My stomach grumbled, and so I walked, still rather painfully, over to his encampment.

Strider seemed to notice the stiffness in my pace, and inquires " Adlanna, I noticed that you were wounded when you came into my care, would you mind if I check up on your shoulder?" Instinctively I shy away from him, but I know that I can not rewrap my wound with one arm, so reluctantly I allow him to examine my shoulder.

Coming to sit down in front of Strider, he perches behind me and gingerly flits his fingers across my shoulder.

" This wound is rather deep, would it be acceptable if I asked you received it?" Strider gently probed.

He took my silence as a no, and focused his attentions upon my gash. Moving my now bloodied and torn tunic down from my shoulder, he set about unwrapping the wound, applying a healing salve, then placing more cloth around my shoulder.

After this task had been completed, I ravenously consumed the breakfast Strider prepared for me. During this time he questioned me some more, yet only succeeded in receiving the bare essentials. I recounted how the Orcs had ransacked my village, and how I had barely managed to escape. I would have told this kind man more, but years of being neglected by the people I lived with had drilled a mistrust into my very bones.

Strider then excused himself, and wondered off through the woods. As I watched his form disappear into the trees, I started to ponder my future.

What would I do now that my whole life had gone up in flames? All the people who can even remotely cared about me had perished, and now I was left with nothing.

**Thanks you so much for reviewing, xXBlack'BladeXx! I'm glad you liked the story so far :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow fanfictioners :) If you have any thing to say about things I could do better, things I'm doing well or if you have any ideas for the story PLEASE REVIEW! Any and all feedback is appreciated :) Oh, and I'll add this to the beginning too, but this is taking place around 15 years before the fellowship is formed.**

**Thank you xXBlack'BladeXx, and I have to say that Aragorn is one of my favorites as well :)**

Chapter three:

The daylight has softened into an afternoon glow by the time Strider arrives back in camp, toting the carcass of a small rabbit. Sitting down heavily, he greets me by saying, "Sorry about the lack of game, the forest was eerily devoid of life today." I shake my head silently in answer to this, signaling that I don't mind at all. Strider seems to catch the meaning of my voiceless response, and a few minutes of quiet ensue.

It's during this lull that I slowly build up the courage to voice what's been on my mind for the past few hours, and finally I hesitantly ask, "Strider, what am I going to do?" Stopping what he is doing, Strider casts an inquisitive glance at me. At this the dam that has been holding in all my worries and questions comes crashing down, and in a wave of jumbled words I divulge" EveryonethatIknowisdead and Idon'tknowwhattodo and I'msolost and canyoupleasehelpme?"

Strider, still looking at me, furrows his brow and goes into deep thought after I say this.

Hanging my head, my brown hair falls down into a tumbled curtain that shelters my face as I struggle to control my emotions. However, as hard as I try, my efforts are fruitless, and a multiple tears leak out of my eyes as I break down and succumb to the pain and sorrow that have plagued for the past two days. Thankfully, Strider seems to take no notice of this and replies thoughtfully, "There is a town about a weeks walk from here. I am supposed to meet a good friend there, you can accompany me until then, where we can make a decision with council from him. Does that sound okay?" After a moment of pondering this feedback, I nod slowly in agreement, and feeling like I have gained sufficient restraint over my emotions I raise my head once more.

Strider has gone back to what he was doing before breakdown, and is preparing a stew for an early dinner. It's at this moment that I suddenly become acutely aware of the filthy state that I'm in, including the stench that seems to be wafting up from my tattered tunic, and I realize how desperately I'm in need of a good rinse. Softly I inquire, "Strider, did happen to come across any streams while you were out?" "Why, yes I did. In fact there's one close by. Simply walk in a straight line from away from this camp, and you should come across it in no time," he replied. Thanking him , I arise and head off in the direction that he had pointed me towards.

As I walk farther into the forest, I can feel the stress slowly fall away from me, and instead the sounds of the birds chirping and the winds rustling through the leaves in the trees took its place. Once more I had found peace in the woods, as I had done many times before. Just as Strider had said, I came across a stream in no time, hearing the rushing of its swift current before I actually saw it in person. Pushing aside the branches of a willow bush, I entered a small clearing with a brook meandering through its center. Smiling softly at the idyllic scene of small meadow flowers and the clear stream, I disrobe and slowly lower myself into the water.

At first the chilly waters shock me, but as I gradually adjust it feels amazing to see the layers of grimy dirt and blood be washed away. However, something seemed to be nagging me, prodding from the back of my memory. Scouring the meadow I searh for the answer to my troublesome thoughts. That's when it hits me. With a strangled cry I leap out of the water and yankmy clothes on in a panicked rush as memories come rushing back. That rock had been where Momma was sitting, the Orcs had attacked from there, and that was where I had last seen my mothers beautiful face.

A chocking sob escapes my throat then, and I leap out of the meadow in a mad dash to escape this horrific place. I don't stop running until I reach Strider, who is standing with a confused and anxious look on his features. Once I reac him I fall to my knees, not caring how weak I appear to my new acquaintance. Sobbing, I curled up into a fetal position as I relive that scene over and over again, berating myself for running away, for leaving my precious mother to die.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm updating a lot, but I have a bad case of the sniffles (a cold) so I don't have very much else to do. And if you have the time PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you, anything! *cough, cough* anyways! here is the next chapter :)**

Chapter four:

I awake from a very troubled sleep, and blearily I sit up, brushing my hair out of my face. Cracking open my tear-encrusted eyelids I can make out from the dim light that it's almost dawn. Struggling slightly from my stiff shoulder, I stumble to my feet and stretch out, trying to chase away the tiredness that seems to be wrapping me in its warm cocoon. Glancing around I see that Strider has packed up camp, and is now sitting quietly on a rock nearby. Embarrassed from my emotional breakdown last night, I make a pact with myself to not cry anymore in front of the silent ranger.

Strider, seeing my arousal, says "We must hasten. I should have left here a few days ago." With that he hands me some dried fruit for breakfast, and are off.

By the fourth day of our continuos dredging through the woods, I have started to notice a difference in the landscape. The trees have gradually changed from the familiar pines that I grew up with into oaks and birches, and the mountains were replaced by green rolling hills.

The rest of our journey went by rather blandly, save for one, rather... interesting encounter.

_Strider says that we should rest for a while by this stream, and so we take a quick pit-stop. Excusing himself, the ranger meanders on downstream until he rounds a bend and disappears from sight. After waiting for a little while, I decide to go for a little walk in the water. Removing my boots, I dip my feet into the stream and walk through its waters, focusing on not stepping on any sharp rocks. I'm so concentrated on watching my feet that I don't notice what is right in front of me until I hear some splashing from a little ways down. Glancing up I let a loud squeak, for less than twenty feet in front I front of me is Strider, in a full state of undress, bathing in the brook and frantically trying to cover himself. Heat rising to my cheeks, I spin around quickly, before I can see his reaction, and hastily make my way back towards my shoes. I'm about half way there before I can't hold in it any longer and fall onto the grass, laughing hysterically at the events that had just unfolded._

I start giggling at the scene playing out in my mind. Strider is shooting me an odd look, but those grey eyed don't have any effect on me except for making me laugh harder. Ever since that day, it's been very hard to take the ranger extremely seriously. Sighing, Strider gives up on trying to figure out what I'm thinking and informs me, " We are less than half a day from our destination." Nodding, I take a deep breath and compose myself, stopping myself from giggling anymore.

The longer we traveled together, the more relaxed I had become around the man, and would consider calling even him my friend. Despite his gruffness in some moments, he was kind and I even fancied that he was becoming fond of me, too. I would be very sad when I had to leave the only person who I could trust and talk to.

Later that day, around dusk, when the stars faint and the moon was just beginning to rise, we arrived in a small town in the province of Lebennin. However, before we entered the village Strider pulled me aside and gave me a warning. "There are many bad men in that walk middle-earth, and there are most likely more than a few in this tavern we are about to enter, however, if you stick close to me you should be fine, alright?" I nodded in agreement, my mouth set in a grim line. I had experienced these evil people firsthand, and I knew just how corrupt the race of men could get.

With that we entered the inn. The first thing I noticed was the overpowering scent of alcohol, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Strider and his friend really know how to pick where they stay, I thought dryly. The second thing I noticed was the noise, a cacophony of loud, drunk voices, chair legs scraping across the floor and fists being pounded on tables. Staying right on Striders heels, I followed him as he zigzagged through the crowd and made his way to the bar.

Coming up to the bartender, a filthy man with a protruding belly, matted beard and stained apron, Strider inquired about the whereabouts of his friend. Arriving at the conclusion that we had arrived before him, the ranger arranged for our rooms and a hot meal and bath.

A smile graced my lips at the mere thought of a nice warm bath, so as we made our way to the rooms I didn't pay enough attention to my surroundings. Before I could make it out of the throng of people and up the stairs to our room, a man pushed me up against the wall. Clearly drunk, his breath stank of beer and vomit. I squirmed violently under his grip, but he was nearly triple my weight and held me tight. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing," he cooed, his hoarse voice sending a shiver of repulse through my body. "Get off of me," I commanded through clenched teeth. "Or else what?" the wretched man said, a vile grin plastered upon his face.

Suddenly he was yanked off of me and thrown into the mass of people. Strider then grabbed my hand and hurriedly brought me up to our rooms. Shutting the door behind him and locking it, the ranger then turned his grey eyes to me. I was rubbing my throat from where the man had grabbed it, as if trying to wash away the memory of his filthy hands ever being there. "Are you okay?" Strider asked softly, his gaze searching my eyes for the truth. Swallowing hard, I nodded. "Yes, just a tad bit shaken." " You're safe now, Adlanna," Strider replied, and I smiled just a little at this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Truthfully, I don't have anything to say before this chapter except thanks for reading and review if you have any comments, tips etc. Thanks! :)**

Chapter five:

Returning the smile, Strider says "Why don't you go clean up, then we can discuss some things that I have been pondering since I found you."

"Yes, that sounds good," I reply, and I'm surprised by how fragile my voice sounds. I suppose that that man rattled me more than I'd like to admit. I may have been mistreated as a child, but never in that way, and troubling thoughts about what I'll do once I depart from Strider cloud my mind.

Shaking my head, I try to banish these musings from my mind and close the door to the bathing room behind me. The tub is already filled with steaming water, and I figure that a maid must have filled it before we arrived.

Slipping off my filthy garments, I lower myself into the bath, sighing in contentment as my bruised muscles relax and I unwind. After thoroughly scrubbing myself of the built up sweat and dirt, I dry myself off and put on my scrappy tunic and leggings once more.

"Hopefully I can get some new garments, these are absolutely disgusting!" I think to myself, "although these will have to do for now."

I'm about to go back to Strider when I notice a small mirror hanging on the wall. I head over to it, and peer at my reflection curiously. Blue-grey eyes stare back at me, framed by dark brown wavy hair. I already know what the rest of me looks like, an athletic build, and long slender fingers on delicate hands, what I consider to be my best feature.

Turning away, I slip back into the main room, and see that Strider has built a fire, and is seated in front of it. Padding over to his side, I sit cross-legged on the floor and bask in the heat radiating of off the crackling flames.

After a few moments, Strider breaks the silence and says, "We have a lot of things to discuss, you and I."

Crap. I knew that this was coming, and I really don't want to talk. However, knowing that it is necessary, I nod in agreement.

"Before we get down to the serious stuff, I really want to know how you got that cut that cut on your shoulder," he points his chin at me, "and how you escaped from whatever gave it it you."

With this he falls silent and looks questioningly at me.

Drawing in a deep breath, I answer the first fairly simple question with,"I encountered three Orcs when I escaped from my village, one of them got me with their sword before I could roll out of the way."

Strider raises an eyebrow at this, but holds his tongue.

Now for the hard part, for I am well aware that girls are supposed to be in the kitchen, not out fighting.

Not sure how Strider will respond, I shakily say, "I have been practicing with my hunting knife, a sword and a bow since I was about six."

More raised eyebrows from Strider.

Taking this as a sign that I should continue, I elaborate on what I've just said.

"All the boys in my village get taught how to fight from when they're five to six, all the way up until they are sixteen to seventeen. I learned of this quickly, and hid about 100 feet away from the group that was training. Using a stick in place of a sword, I learned just as the boys did, using a tree for my opponent when the time called. When I was running from the village that day you found me, I simply took one of the fallen Orcs swords and used it in place of the stick that I had previously trained with. The bow and hunting knife I taught myself, crafting a bow out of wood, and," I falter slightly before I continue, "stealing the hunting knife from my older cousin."

Strider nods slowly as he takes in all this new information. I hold my breath, waiting to be reprimanded for doing the things that only men are allowed to do. However, what he says next surprises me.

"Impressive. Maybe one of these days we can spar, and see how good you really are," he says with a smile.

A sigh of relief escapes me, and I reply jokingly with, "Don't go getting your hopes up."

Strider grins at this, then his falls becomes serious as he says, "Do you mid if I inquire the whereabouts of your parents? Have they both perished, or is there one waiting for you somewhere?"

This I didn't expect. Taking I moment to gather my thoughts, I say, "My mother was killed by Orcs when I was four. As for my father, he was a Dunedan, and he abandoned my mother when I was still a baby."

Glancing up at Strider, I catch a fleeting look of fury in is eyes in response to this last statement, then he regains control of emotions and it passes.

"You are a descendant of the Numenoreans?"

"Yes," I reply simply.

Nodding thoughtfully at this, Strider rises from his spot and says, "I advise that you get your rest. My friend should be here tomorrow and we have many decisions to make."


End file.
